Bring me to life
by Ashabi
Summary: [•Songfic SasuSaku•] Del dolor al amor siempre hubo un paso de diferencia entre ellos. Él se encargó una y otra vez de alejar a aquellas esmeraldas curiosas, pero ellas jamás se rindieron y siempre siguieron al abismo, portando el amor más fuerte y sincero. No es ni será la historia de amor más buena, pero fue sincera, llena de lágrimas, dolor, cariño y odio.


**Disclaimer applied. La canción** _Bring me to life_ **le pertenece a** _Evanescence._

Nota: Les recomiendo leer el fic al tiempo que escuchan la canción.

* * *

 **.**

 **Bring me to life**

 **.**

" _¿Cómo puedes ver a través de mis ojos como puertas abiertas?_

 _Llevándote hacia mi interior donde me he vuelto tan insensible._

 _Sin alma, mi espíritu dormirá en algún lugar frío..._

 _Hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa_ ".

.

.

Él siempre ha odiado que ella lo mire a los ojos.

Porque entonces, su coraza falla y su frialdad se derrite con el sol que irradian el par de esmeraldas curiosas. Su rostro de villano intimida a todos, los resigna a que no hay nada más en aquellos ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas...

 _Pero a ella no._

Cuando le miraba y él también lo hacía, se sentía poderoso al contemplar el poema que formaban las emociones en el rostro de porcelana de aquella niña cuando la observaba. Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, porque cuando sus ónix se cruzaban con los jade de Sakura, se sentía desnudo por la forma en que lo miraba.

Como si al verlo pudiera leer su interior, como si conocerlo sólo consistiese en abrir una pesada puerta con la llave indicada. Él no hablaba, rara vez exteriorizaba sus quejas o incomodidades, pero ella de alguna manera lograba complacer lo que él no pedía, lograba escucharlo aunque el viento no llevase vibración alguna de sonido a los oídos de ella.

Por momentos le temió a aquellas joyas, trató de evitarlas para mantener algo de intimidad en sí mismo y para guardar su doloroso secreto: su alma y por consiguiente su espíritu, se hallaban congelados en lo más profundo de sus ojos negros.

Pero lo que él no supo, es que Sakura sabía perfectamente su secreto.

.

Él la mira, la desnuda con la mirada, haciéndole sentir miedo y adrenalina por lo que va hacer. Sus palabras parecen ser firmes: quiere unirse al renegado Uchiha Sasuke. Renunciar a Konoha.

Esta vez ella no lo mira fijamente y Sasuke se siente aliviado, esta vez Sakura no leerá lo más profundo de su ser—aunque en su estado de perdición y oscuridad, cualquiera se daría cuenta de su falta de cordura— Sus palabras son firmes y sin un mínimo tinte de arrepentimiento, para demostrar su lealtad, deberá asesinar a Karin, la mujer de ojos fuego que agoniza unos metros lejos de ellos. No deja de mirarla, retándola a que lo haga.

Aunque Sakura acepta, él no puede evitar esbozar mentalmente una sonrisa socarrona.

¿Ahora quién ha leído a quién? Porque por mirarla a los ojos, tiene la certeza de que ella no lo hará, no será capaz de asesinar a alguien y las intenciones que ella le ha dicho serán lo último que haría conforme a sus convicciones y anhelos. Ante todo, la flor de Konoha no es capaz de traicionar a su propio hogar.

Pues bien, Sasuke Uchiha no se equivoca. Y Sakura odia con todo su ser que él tenga el poder de leerla como si fuera un libro abierto.

Odia que el tiro le salga por la culata en el momento en que él apresa su cuello y muestra en una de sus manos el brillo cegador del _chidori…_

.

.

 _"Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, no puedes simplemente dejarme._

 _Respira en mí y hazme real"._

.

.

Su infierno comenzó en el momento en que amaneció en aquella banca. Lo recuerda con mucho dolor, el como vio a los lados y nunca encontró a Sasuke.

Pasaron los días y con ellos las semanas, los meses y los años, en donde podría jurar que estaba enloqueciendo sin él. No mintió en que se sentiría sola si él se iba, un vacío la estaba matando.

En ocasiones podía ver a Sasuke en su habitación, observándola con una mirada relajada, comprensiva. Ella entonces se aferraba a ese fantasma con ilusión, con esperanzas de que fuera en verdad él y que le hablara, que con su aliento la hiciera sentirse tangible, real.

Pero al levantar la mirada no había nada.

Por eso al ver que se marcha nuevamente, la desesperación la embriaga, ya sabe lo que es estar sin él y no se cree capaz de resistirlo. No puede dejarla así nada más otra vez…

Sakura pide irse con él, con sus esmeraldas suplicando por una afirmación. Sasuke la mira con suavidad y le explica la situación, que necesita estar solo y que no tiene nada que ver con sus pecados. La tristeza la envuelve y agacha la mirada, decepcionada.

Entonces Sasuke sonríe para ella con una calidez que nunca le había visto y golpea su frente de la forma en que solía hacerlo su hermano, con suavidad.

—Te veré pronto, gracias.

«¿G-gracias?» , piensa con el corazón acelerado. Sasuke le está agradeciendo como lo hizo años atrás en esa fatídica noche de luna llena. Los ojos de ambos se conectan al mirarse y se dicen muchas cosas con tan sólo verse. Nunca hubo necesidad de explayarse tanto entre ellos.

Al verlo marchar de Konoha, Sakura no puede evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Tarde lo que tarde, lo va a esperar, sus ojos se lo han prometido.

.

.

" _¡Despiértame!_

 _Despiértame por dentro._

 _¡No puedo despertar!_

 _Despiértame por dentro_ ".

.

.

La noche nunca fue del agrado de Sasuke durante muchos años.

Desde su temprana infancia porque le temía a la oscuridad, a los monstruos que podían esconderse en ella. Después, ese miedo irracional se convirtió en dolor, debido a la masacre del clan Uchiha. Con sólo ver la luna, se ponía a temblar por culpa de los siniestros recuerdos del _Tsukoyomi_ de su hermano.

Y además, las pesadillas lo acosaban al dormir—acosan aún de vez en cuando—, haciéndole odiar en definitiva la noche.

Por eso cuando vio a Sakura herida por Gaara, a merced del _Shukaku_ en descontrol, el pánico le inundó y pensó que era un sueño, de los peores que pudo haber tenido. Necesitaba que ella le despertara de sus pesadillas, le susurrara que todo era una ilusión, le consolara con su voz chillona y suave—aunque siempre terminase rechazándola—. Porque eso sucedía cuando iban a misiones y se quedaban a dormir en conjunto—terminando con Sakura en la misma habitación debido a que ella desconfiaba de la perversión de Naruto—. Entonces, sus miedos se presentaban al dormir y al ver como ella le miraba con tristeza y compasión, se sentía débil y expuesto.

Jadeó al ver como el Shukaku aumentaba la presión contra Sakura y ella en respuesta gemía de dolor, por lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla impotente, sintiendo frustración y arrepentimiento.

Aún podía recordar como la estampó en la pared cuando ella intentó contarle su problema—las pesadillas—a Kakashi*. Le había apresado la muñeca contra la pared con mucha fuerza, siseando que no abriera la boca y le dejara en paz, que estaba bien. Cuando vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus esmeraldas, descubrió lo que su orgullo había causado y la soltó con lentitud, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

El _Shukaku_ le estaba haciendo el mismo daño que él le hizo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando recordó su penosa situación—el sello maldito no le dejaba moverse—y volvió a creer en Dios, rogándole con vehemencia que Sakura lo siguiera mirando con alegría, que siguiera chillando a los cuatro vientos para llamar su atención:

«Sasuke-kun…»

.

.

" _¡Despiértame!_

 _Dile a mi sangre que corra._

 _¡No puedo despertar!_

 _Antes de que termine desecha_ ".

.

.

Un juego de miradas le hace perder la realidad, el encuentro entre verde y negro resulta en un tormentoso genjutsu.

Él sin remordimiento le atraviesa el pecho, desgarrándole el cuerpo y el alma, destrozándola por completo. Sus ojos tiemblan indicando el preludio a las lágrimas, llena de dolor.

«Dime por favor Sasuke que no me has metido a un genjutsu tan doloroso.

Dime por favor que no me has herido…»

Todo movimiento frena en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir que su corazón se ha detenido, que la sangre ha dejado de correr, matándola poco a poco en aquella ilusión.

«Sasuke-kun, ¡ordénale a mi sangre que corra!

¡Dile a mi corazón que siga latiendo…!

¡Despiértame y júrame que no harás ninguna estupidez basada en el odio y la oscuridad!

¡Hazme despertar antes de que siga muriéndome…!»

Sakura cae inconsciente en el mundo real, completamente deshecha por el genjutsu que le aplicó Sasuke, ¿o quizá lo que la ha destrozado es el rechazo de él?

No lo supo antes de caer desmayada. El dolor la ha cegado.

.

.

 _"¡He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro!"_

.

.

El tiempo se detiene, siente que el mundo se ha derrumbado bajo sus pies, los temblores invaden a su cuerpo.

Mató a su hermano...

 _Lo hizo..._

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

¿Por qué la meta que le dio sentido a su vida resultó ser una vil mentira?

En realidad nunca hubo algo real en aquella venganza.

.

«¡Nunca hubo algo dentro de sus ojos!», se repite Sakura una y otra vez, convenciéndose de que eso es verdad, de que lo que creyó ver en aquellos años fue tan solo una risueña ilusión.

Mira sus propias joyas verdes a través del espejo, encontrando lo opacos que están sus ojos. Sus labios están lívidos al igual que su rostro, haciéndola suspirar largamente.

Su cabello de exótico color se mece al compás del viento que entra a través de la ventana de su habitación en el momento en que dice con pesar:

—Nunca hubo algo dentro de sus ojos. Nunca hubo algo dentro de sus ojos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, diciéndose que en realidad Sasuke ya no tiene alma ni salvación, que la idea de asesinarlo es la mejor decisión.

—He vivido dentro de una mentira de color rosa, ¿no es así? —Le dice al espejo, a sí misma, sin estar remotamente satisfecha con lo que según ella debe hacer: asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha antes de que siga hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

.

.

" _Parece que he estado durmiendo por mil años, tengo que abrir mis ojos ante todo._

 _Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma…_

 _¡No me dejes morir aquí!_

 _Debe de haber algo más_ ".

.

.

El brillo del sol le hace arrugar el rostro y con su única mano, trata de cubrir su vista lo mejor que puede al mismo tiempo que avanza a la salida de aquel pueblo que le trae demasiados recuerdos: El País de las Olas.

Ha cambiado tanto que los pobladores no le han reconocido en lo más mínimo, pasando desapercibido entre el gentío. Para la gente es un hombre sin hogar, sin rumbo, pareciendo un alma en pena recorriendo brevemente el lugar.

Si bien hubo muchachas que sin recato le coquetearon, fueron muy pocas, ya que por su estoica mirada se rumora que Sasuke no tiene alma, que es un muchacho muriendo lentamente – ya que no tiene aparentemente ni por asomo algo de brillo en su forma de mirar – y que incluso, es mudo, ya que no a todos los pobladores les dirigió tan siquiera una palabra.

Agotado, se permite sentarse en el «Puente Naruto», y mira sin mirar realmente a algo, recordando los combates que se llevaron a cabo en este lugar. Como un fugaz recuerdo, siente un ramalazo de dolor al recordar las agujas _senbon_ que tenía enterradas por todo su cuerpo.

Con esto en su pensamientos, rememora el pasado y recuerda cuando estuvo inmóvil en el suelo al borde la muerte, provocando el llanto de Sakura. Debe admitir que nunca se le ha ido de la memoria el rostro lleno de dolor de ella, sus gritos desesperados, sus lágrimas cayendo encima de él y por supuesto, como en un arranque involuntario, tuvo que sujetarse a su mano para aferrarse a la realidad.

En su delirio murmuró al aire que no lo dejara morir—y aún sigue con la incógnita sobre sí Sakura lo alcanzó entender—, pues aunque no se arrepintió de salvar a Naruto, el miedo irracional a la muerte le llegó con fuerza.

Sus esfuerzos por mantenerse vivo, por fortalecerse para asesinar a Itachi, ¿no valieron la pena? Pensó con desesperación que debía de haber algo más en su vida, que aún no era el final.

Sale de sus cavilaciones cuando el viento choca contra él con fuerza. Ahora que los recuerdos le han llegado, no puede evitar sentirse melancólico por el equipo siete, por lo que se vivió y por lo que se pudo vivir si él no se hubiera ido con Orochimaru.

Suspira largamente cuando se incorpora y piensa que aún no ha despertado de su largo sueño; aquella ilusión en donde hay oscuridad, vergüenza y remordimiento, que aún hay sombra en la luz. Pero no todo está perdido, después de todo, sus ojos ahora ven con nitidez los sentimientos, y entre esos sentimientos, los que Sakura le juró sentir aquella noche tan lejana. Sonríe ligeramente al ver la imagen de Sakura en sus pensamientos, mostrando su característica sonrisa.

Se siente seguro de ello, cuando se reencuentre consigo mismo y cumpla la redención de sus pecados, volverá inmediatamente a Konoha para que aquellas esmeraldas curiosas y brillantes lo miren con amor, le arropen y le digan con suavidad un emocionado:

—Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

" _¡Sálvame!_

 _Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_ ".

.

.

Escuchar su nombre escapar de los labios rosados de ella nunca le ha atraído tanto como en estos momentos. Aunque con sinceridad, el contexto le hace desear no escucharla en lo más mínimo.

Está suplicando, otra vez, Sakura le está rogando un espacio en su vida. Culpándose del sendero que ha elegido, pidiendo volver a esos días, resignándose a que no puede hacer nada más que llorar.

Pero ella no sabe que cada vez que pronuncia su nombre, él se estremece y ve un rayo de luz. Porque ese _kun_ le indica que hay alguien esperando por él.

La sensación de calor de los lazos que Sasuke tanto ha intentado destruir, lo cubre sin poder evitarlo por esos tipos de detalles. Y le hierve la sangre al escuchar lo fácil que se le hace a ella pedir que vuelvan al pasado donde todo era «unión».

Le está repitiendo la oferta que él estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando se marchó de la aldea. Y Sasuke odia eso.

Cegado por la oscuridad, Uchiha está siendo un total tonto, está rechazando la cuerda que lo sacará del pozo lleno de tinieblas en el fondo. Está declinando la opción de la salvación que otorgan los brazos de Sakura.

Entonces Sasuke sonríe de forma forzada, riéndose de su mala suerte, quizá en otra vida pueda hacerla feliz, quizá en otra vida no le corresponda a él hacer una revolución.

Se deshace de cualquier sentimiento al girar a verla. No hay vuelta atrás, la mira con detenimiento, apreciando su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

—Eres… eres toda una molestia.

Un segundo transcurre para que la realidad pierda sentido.

.

.

" _Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido_ ".

.

.

Recuerda con amargura lo superficial que fue de niña, cuando lo único que notaba de Sasuke era su atractiva apariencia: piel blanca y tersa, cabellos y ojos azabaches tan negros como las plumas de un cuervo.

Pero cuando comenzó a convivir con él, a entenderlo, descubrió más temprano que tarde que los ojos color de noche de Sasuke eran lo que principalmente le atrajo de él porque no mostraban vida, no parecían tener algún destello, la forma en que miraba todo Sasuke era profunda, la mirada más intensa que Sakura había visto en su corta vida.

Cuando él la miraba, sentía que aquellos ojos tenían una voz profunda, ronca y suave que le susurraba:

«Obsérvanos y nada a través de estas tinieblas».

Obedeció y pronto aprendió a leer a Sasuke, a comunicarse con él sin necesidad de emitir sonido. Las esmeraldas y los diamantes negros parecían tener una conexión especial, una conexión que le permitió descubrir una dolorosa cosa:

Sasuke Uchiha pedía ayuda en silencio, pidiendo ser rescatado del vacío que dejaba la soledad y el dolor.

El vacío siempre fue la nada, la nada siempre fue venganza y ella no logró hacer lo suficiente para que él se quedara en la aldea.

La «nada» lo dominó y ella sólo pudo mirar con impotencia.

.

.

" _En todo este tiempo no he podido creer que no me haya visto mantenido en la oscuridad._

 _Que tú estabas frente a mí…_ "

.

.

Sakura con el corazón en la mano se dirige al Valle del Fin. Al llegar, el grito de Naruto le hace darse cuenta de lo heridos que están el rubio y Sasuke.

La palma recuperadora comienza a emanar de sus manos y la dirige a los brazos sangrantes de sus compañeros. La ira y la frustración bullen en su interior, a pesar de todo Sasuke sí ha luchado contra Naruto.

Con ese _genjutsu,_ Sasuke tan sólo la sacó del camino…

Transcurren largos minutos, en donde el único que no se siente incómodo es el rubio Uzumaki. La tensión está entre la pelirrosa y el moreno.

Sasuke la mira con detenimiento, observando el rostro delicado de Sakura. Su mandíbula está apretada, sus cejas están fruncidas en un gesto de completa preocupación y el cabello le cubre levemente el rostro debido a la inclinación en que está su cuerpo.

Después de este combate, Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de lo sumergido que estaba en la oscuridad. El aire le sabe amargo cuando pasa una ventisca, es entonces que chasquea la lengua. Después, inhala profundo al sentir la calidez del chakra de Sakura fluyendo por su sistema y por ello, se permite cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

Los momentos que pasó en el equipo siete le pasan por la cabeza, como una película, rememorando tantos recuerdos. Los momentos en que aparece Sakura le calan hondo, haciéndole sentir mal.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí, detrás de toda la oscuridad, abierta en todo momento para que estuviera bien. ¿Y él que había hecho?

 _Rechazarla hasta el_ _cansancio_.

Incluso la intentó asesinar, la metió en un _genjutsu_ para que no le estorbara... pero ahora le está curando con dedicación a pesar de todo.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan.

La voz alegre de Naruto lo hace salir de ese mar de recuerdos y decide hablar, tiene que hacerlo, es lo mejor para ambos.

—Sakura, yo…

—No, necesito concentrarme.

La voz seca de Sakura le atraviesa, haciéndolo sentir más frío del que siente en sus extremidades heridas por la batalla. El miedo lo invade y el egoísmo también. Ella nunca le había contestado así, ¿la dulzura en su voz donde quedó? ¿La sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verlo desapareció?

Mentalmente se abofetea, está siendo un estúpido egoísta.

¿Qué esperaba después de haberla metido a una ilusión tan cruel? Está seguro de merecer eso y más.

—Perdón.—dice, sintiendo la palabra en el alma.

Sakura se sorprende, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no desequilibrar la concentración de chakra en sus palmas. Él está pidiéndole perdón y no es algo que se vea todos los días: Uchiha admitiendo sus errores.

Tarda varios segundos en contestar y se muerde el labio al sentir la mirada tan penetrante del Uchiha, completamente ansiosa al preguntar:

—¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke no duda en contestar:

—Por todo lo que hice.

—Más te vale… cielos, eres un problemático estúpido.– dice Sakura llorando y sonriendo levemente a la vez.

Vaya, le ha dicho la verdad. Sasuke sonríe también y Naruto no duda en seguirles al haber observado la escena.

El moreno busca la mirada de ella y al encontrarla, sus ojos se sienten uno solo, no pudiendo evitar sentir una extraña calidez en sus pechos. Se sienten completos, como si el rompecabezas de sus vidas ya no le faltase una pieza.

Los ónix demuestran tanto arrepentimiento por las veces en que se negó a ver a Sakura, por las veces en que le dijo molestia, por tantas cosas que no podrían explicarse…

Pero la bruma de sentimientos negativos cesa cuando Sakura ensancha su sonrisa, observándolo fijamente, diciendo con la mirada:

«Hey, sí tú, te estoy sonriendo a ti…»

Sasuke suspira y por un momento se olvidan de todo, hasta de Naruto y las posibles consecuencias de la guerra.

El ambiente está lleno de emociones y alegría. Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado a la luz.

.

.

" _Congelada por dentro sin tus caricias, sin tu amor._

 _Querido, sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_ ".

.

.

El momento de su clímax surge cuando mirándose a los ojos, gritan sus nombres con cariño y deseo. Ambos gimotean hasta que Sasuke cae encima de Sakura, procurando no aplastarla.

Los dos respiran agitadamente, suspirando de vez en vez. Vuelven a mirarse y cambian de posición, quedando la pelirrosa recostada en su pecho y la única mano de él en su cintura, abrazándola de forma posesiva.

Sakura delinea trazos imaginarios en el abdomen del Uchiha mientras éste hace lo mismo en su espalda. Regulan sus respiraciones sintiéndose plenos, completamente felices.

Sasuke siente que todo el frío que quedaba detrás de él se ha descongelado, el cariño que Sakura hoy le ha demostrado le ha hecho sentir tantas cosas además del placer, una sensación de bienestar y dicha total. Si es sincero consigo mismo, puede hasta decir que Sakura es la vida entre todo lo muerto del mundo.

Porque la mujer que tiene abrazada es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida después de tanta desgracia.

Sakura lo abraza con más fuerza al recordar todo lo que pasó antes de que pudieran estar juntos. Solo Dios sabe cuánto necesitó las caricias de Sasuke y ahora que las tiene, se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Al no haber respuesta después de unos largos segundos, sus ojos verdes miran directamente al azabache. Él le corresponde la mirada, observándola con una sonrisa levemente burlona.

—¿Esperabas un «también te amo»?

—No, claro que no, «insensible»—sisea Sakura haciendo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero antes de poder alejarse, Sasuke la regresa a la cama y se coloca encima de ella.

—Shh, no te enojes. Y-yo…

Sakura ríe y acaricia el rostro de Sasuke, en realidad, su enojo ha sido fingido.

—Si te cuesta aún decirlo, no hay problema, hoy me has demostrado cuanto me quie-

—Te amo.—La interrumpe Sasuke sonrojado y abochornado, pues no le es sencillo decir aquellas palabras.

Niega con la cabeza la pelirrosa, sonrojándose a la vez que se muerde el labio, conteniendo un chillido de alegría. Sin pedir permiso, Sasuke se sumerge nuevamente en la boca de ella, probando todo de la mujer que ama. Aunque no le dijera palabras románticas todo el tiempo, para Sakura las caricias que le ofrece Sasuke valen más, haciendo sentir su corazón a mil.

Ella rodea con sus piernas la cintura de él y vuelven a hacer el amor. Cuando Sakura se queda dormida en su pecho, Sasuke olfatea sus cabellos olor a cerezo y susurra:

—Gracias Sakura, por haberme traído de nuevo a la vida.

Y como si lo hubiera escuchado, la pelirrosa lo abraza más fuerte, correspondiendo a sus palabras.

* * *

* Escena inventada mía. No sucedió en el manga ni el anime.

 **N/A I :** Bueno, hasta aquí este fic que he amado con todo el corazón hacer. La idea sucedió cuando de alguna forma volví a escuchar la canción—ya que en mi infancia mi madre siempre la escuchaba— y llegué a un AMV SasuSaku que usaba la canción.

Pues ni que decir, al leer la letra de la canción y las imágenes de la despedida de Sasuke, quedé prendada y de ahí anduve días sin saber cómo desarrollar el fic, hasta que pues de alguna forma lo intenté y bajo acierto y error está la obra final.

Les invito a darle like a mi página de Facebook—Ashabi-Fanfiction—y a escribirme un review.

 **N/A II:** Bueno, reedité este songfic. Me siento feliz del resultado y aunque no estoy cien por ciento real no fake de la última escena, decidí dejarla en honor a los tiempos en que narraba cosas felices.

 **Editado 11/04/17**


End file.
